1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chain stitch sewing machines with double pointed loopers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single thread, chain stitch sewing machines utilizing double pointed loopers are commonly used in machines for sewing buttons onto garments and sewing a series of substantially superimposed stitches for tacking together multiple pieces of material. Such machines may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,679 of J. H. Pikul for "Sewing Machine" issued Nov. 5, 1946, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,306 of John S. Doyel for "Portable Lightweight Hand-Held Sewing Machine" issued Sept. 24, 1974, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,080 of L. Castelletti for "Hand Operated Button Sewer" issued Jan. 12, 1965.
The present invention is directed to a work feeding system for a double pointed looper chain stitching machine, and has as a prime object the provision of an improved reciprocating feed which is properly timed and synchronized with respect to the operation of a double pointed looper and a sewing needle and with which work may be fed in line with looper motion.
It is another object of the invention to provide a double pointed looper chain stitching machine with an improved reciprocating feed system wherein looper motion determines the direction of feed motion executed in conjunction with the operation of the sewing needle of the machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.